


[S] Jake: Cash Christmas present. --> [S] Dirk: Give Jake his present and make first steps.

by Princeofmind



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 1920, DirkJake Week, Homestuck - Freeform, M/M, dirkjake - Freeform, past dirk, wintersuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8507563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princeofmind/pseuds/Princeofmind
Summary: SFW One shot with Jake and his boyfriend 1920's (past) Dirk.Jake traveled back in time and met a version of Dirk Strider in the 1920's.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChibiEdo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiEdo/gifts).



> This is an AU to Chibiedo's Comic ASC [A Second Chance]  
> Happy Birthday, Mate.

When Jake opened his eyes, it was still morning and sort of dark outside. Not any morning in the year though, it was the first Christmas morning. How exciting!  
He sat up in the bed and stretched his tired body, put the curtains aside and smiled even more. The whole city was white- snow. Even better!  
Because today was the day, where he cashed his Christmas present from Dirk. For a second he got doubts. His 1920’s dirk was quite difficult from ‘his’ Dirk though.  
Maybe he shouldn’t have asked him for that.

  
_The last time when they went ‘ice skating’ together, Dirk didn’t seem to be too amused about that._  
_In fact, he did not even really try it. The man stepped on the ice-- just to leave it again immediately._

  
Jake let out a sigh. Whatever, Dirk would have said no if he did not want to do it again so badly. But he was way too excited to think about the fact that Dirk probably just said ‘yes’  
because it was Jake’s wish and Dirk loved him somehow.  
Anyways, he jumped out of the bed and got dressed. Warm clothes though, he didn’t want to freeze to death outside.

  
Or inside the house- because there was no fire in the fireplace yet. Of course not, it was 10am and Dirk either slept _somewhere_ or he was still working.

  
Either way Jake prepared breakfast for the two of them. He got fast in this though he was the only one who ever did anything in the kitchen since he lived together with Dirk Strider back in 1920. He thought it was weird at the beginning but then it became a confirmed habit which did not change when they traveled back into his timeline together. Now it was 2016 and he still was the one cooking here. It did not bother him anyways.

Jake looked at the well laid table. As always, he was proud of himself.  
It was 10:45am right now and he probably should go and check on Dirk.

  
the first place he looked for Dirk was the most obvious- his bedroom. (Dirk still had his own bedroom even though he and Jake often shared Jake’s bed- in the case that Dirk managed to actually find a bed for sleeping.)  
Of course it was empty.  
The next station was the garage. Jake honestly hoped that the other one didn’t fell asleep here. It was way too cold.  
Fortunately, this place was empty as well.  
Back in the house, Jake looked around. Of course! Why didn’t he think of that earlier?  
He ran upstairs again, passed his and Dirk’s bedroom and the bathroom just to reach a door at the end of the corridor.  
He knocked- no answer.

  
Jake opened the door and found Dirk sleeping, still sitting on the chair and the head laying on the computer's keyboard.

  
A silent giggle escaped his mouth as he stepped next to his boyfriend, looking at the PC for a second. His smile got wider. “Dirk?” He said. “It’s late already, you should get up. “  
___

Dirk Strider, who always fell asleep anywhere but a bed, slowly opened his eyes, He looked slightly disorientated. He sat up straight, blinked a few times to clear his sight and turned around to watch Jake standing next to him, grinning.  
“Good morning, Jake. I must have fallen asleep while I was doing my research.”  
His orange eyes found back to the computer. There were at least 28 tabs opened.

  
_Dirk spend the night with doing research about ice skating. Since he promised Jake to go with him again, he did not want to be unprepared._ Again.

“i was not finished yet. Do you want to go outside already? I surely hope not” Dirk did not feel prepared yet. And for some certain reasons he doubt that he would ever feel prepared for this. It just so happened that he did not feel secure on the ice. It was not his case though, it was nothing he enjoyed. But he enjoyed quality time with Jake, and his smile. So Dirk promised him this excursion. Also it was pleasant, that Jake was happy with things that seemed to be simple. Dirk never thought about a present for his flatmate, so he was glad that Jake just asked for something.  
___

It was 12pm when they arrived at the frozen lake. Jake has spent night of thinking where they could go. They had some big ice halls in the city and the cites around and some smaller, movable ones. But he assumed that Dirk didn’t want to have many people around while they were skating, so Jake chose that secluded sea. It was in the middle of park, no one went there these days. The sea was free for ice skating since the ice was round about 10 centimeters thick and solid.  
Jake took a deep breath- nature around him always made him happy. Smiling he turned around, looking at Dirk. He could see the mistrust on his face.  
“what do you think?” He asked, hoping it wouldn’t be too bad.  
___

Dirk inspected his surroundings. At least they were the only ones here.  
“I assume you chose this place for a certain reason?” He asked, just to make sure.  
“I undoubtedly appreciate your effort to make this jaunt as pleasantly as possible for me.”  
He had to admit, the fact that he was alone with Jake literally calmed him. It was not like Dirk actually looked forward to slither around on the slippery ice- not at all- but he felt way more safe now. He really did not like it when there was the possibility that people could stare at him while he was doing anything.  
___

“Yes, i knew you’d like it better if we were able to be alone.” Jake agreed while he started to put on his skates. Yes, he had bought skates for him and Dirk and he really thought they looked pretty. Especially because his shoelaces were green while Dirk’s were orange.  
And he knew that Dirk liked this color.  
___

Dirk did not have any trouble to put his skates on, even if he still was rather hesitant to move in them. He assumed, that it was only a question of time and practice until once was able to walk in there shoes properly. Not that he planned to do that more often though.  
He let out a sigh and looked after Jake, who made his way to the ice already.  
It was quite impressing, how confident he moved.  
After his friend did the first steps and found himself on standing on the cold frozen water, he smiled at Dirk, clearly waiting for him.

  
Dirk took a deep breath. Still not too amused, he made his way to the sea. He stopped at the edge, looking at the ice.

  
“This still is very suspect to me, Jake. I do not believe that i do have the talent to move forward on the ice properly. Also, I do not exactly wish to learn this.”  
Dirk told Jake his doubts-- and could see how the other ones eyes lost a bit of their radiance. That was-- not what he wanted though.

  
So Dirk put one foot on the ice, checking if it would break or anything. He really did not trust this.

  
The second food followed with some hesitation, but then Dirk stood on the ice, still mistrust on his face.

___

“Golly, Dirk, you did it!!” Jake could not hide his joy. He was so proud!  
Smiling he resisted the yen to grab Dirk’s hand and just pull him with him.  
So he just waited for-- something. He was not sure for what.

___

Dirk lifted his head when he got used to the feeling beneath his feet. The ice was not cracking and he was more confident this time than the last time he -more or less- stood on ice. The research really did help.

___

Jake noticed that Dirk seemed to be ready. He held out his hand and-- Dirk took it.  
Smiling he pulled the other once closer. Then Jake moved backwards, slowly, pulling Dirk with him.  
“See, you can!” Jake said proudly.

___

Dirk did not let go of Jake’s hand, he actually was really glad that he held him.  
“I agree.” He said. “I must admit that i did not think of me being capable to slide proper over the ice. But it seems that, with your help, I could convince myself from the opposite.”  
He gave Jake a light, rare smile and started to move himself.

___

The boys cheeks turned slightly red. Dirk didn’t smile very often though.  
As Jake noticed that his boyfriend wanted to move himself, he carefully pulled back his hands, watching the blonde.  
“Goodness gracious me, that suits you!!” Jake knew that Dirk probably did not care about that, but he wanted him to know anyways.  
He slowly slid backwards, smiling.

  
___

  
It took Dirk a few seconds to make sure he would not fall down instantly after Jake pulled away, but he managed to stand straight and-- to slide forwards.  
He tilted his head when Jake complimented him.  
“I query if that is something I should care about.” He replied, coming closer to Jake.

___

Jake smiled proudly. He knew Dirk would manage though. He gently pulled him into his arms, leaning his forehead against Dirk. “I care about that.”He grinned, gently kissing Dirks cold lips.

___

Dirk closed his eyes. Another small smile crossed his lips when Jake kissed him. It was amazing how far they came until now. Months before, Dirk could not even imagine doing something like kissing Jake. _Or any other person in this universe._


End file.
